Monster
by Neverwhere Guard
Summary: A House of Night songfic to Monster by Skillet, hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I only own the story; Monster belongs to Skillet, and all House of Night characters belong to Kristin and P.C Cast.


_The secret side of me, I never let you see_  
She bounces her leg and twirls a curl around her finger.  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
She closes her eyes; hiding the red she knows is showing where her mind is.  
_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_  
"Stevie-Rae, are you alright?" She opens her eyes and meets her friend's worried look.  
_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it  
_"Yeah, I'm fine, Zoey. Just tired and thirsty." She hates the half-truth that passes through her lips  
_It's scratching on the walls; in the closet and the halls  
_Zoey gives her a look of sympathy. "It's only an hour until dawn, feed and get some rest."  
_It comes awake and I can't control it_  
She knows Zoey means a blood-pouch, but the word 'feed" brings an overwhelming urge to hunt  
_Hiding under the bed, in my body and my head  
_She hesitates, knowing she should say something, ask for help...  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from_ this  
She gets up and heads out, pausing just long enough for a "Later, Z."  
_Make it end_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
_She chases the homeless man, revelling in the rush and his panic.  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_She lets him run a little longer, then pounces and buries her teeth in his neck.  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
She feeds until his heart gurgles, struggles, and stops, then leaves, stopping just long enough to ask the earth to bury him  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
_She lays curled under the wing of the immortal she's Imprinted with  
_I keep it caged but I can't_ _control it  
_"Stevie-Rae, please tell me what is wrong." His voice is soft but the worry is evident  
_Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down  
_She can still feel the hunger as she whispers, "I'm a monster, Rephaim"  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
_He pulls back so she can look at his raven face and human eyes, "Only if you let yourself be."_  
Make it end_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
_She sobs as she confesses what she'd done and how she'd felt.  
_I must confess that "I feel like a monster"  
_Rephaim pulls her close and holds her until the tears stop, "You are something new, born of blood and Darkness  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
_"I still want to." She admits softly, afraid of herself and her mixed feelings  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_"I know how you feel, I've been there too." Rephaim says as he strokes her hair  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
_Her question is tentative, "How do you fight it?"  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
His answer echoes with the timbre of his years, "One day at a time."

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
_The scent of fresh blood overwhelms her, leaving nothing but the thirst  
_There's no escape for me; it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
_She brings the girl down and feed, her mind and soul screaming angainst it  
_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
_The cool caress of immortal spirit helps her pull away, too late, and whispers a promise  
_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster  
_"I am coming, hold on"

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
_He finds her kneeling next to the dead girl  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_Her voice is choked as she whispers, "I did this, I killed someone else"  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
_Rephaim picks her up gently and prepares to fly, "I know what we must do."  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
_Zoey answers on the third ring, voice heavy with sleep, "Stevie-Rae? What's wrong?"  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_Her words hang in the air, ashamed, "I need help, I don't know if I can fix this"  
_I'm gonna lose control, it's something radical  
_"Gimme ten minutes, are you at the tunnels?" Zoey's voice is tense and Stevie-Rae can hear movement as she confirms.  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_Zoey hangs up and Stevie-Rae puts her head down, afraid of how her friend will react to her confession


End file.
